Avatar: Amendment
by RocketTortoise
Summary: Everything that Aang, Korra, Zuko, Katara, Toph and Sokka fought for is now dust in the wind. One entity destroyed the balance between the four elements which may never be the same. The new Avatar must rise and restore balance to the world. But what if there isn't a world to save?


**Avatar: Amendment**

**Chapter One**

**Hi guys, usual story. I don't own the world of Avatar: The Legend of Aang or Avatar: The Legend of Korra. I'm just a guy who likes Avatar.**

The world fell in a matter of weeks.

A century of development was development was destroyed before the world could react. It would take lifetimes before the world returned to what it was. That was, if the world had an opportunity to rebuild. And it was Korra's job to make sure it did. There was no going back to before for her. There was just this final battle. Her last stand.

She couldn't help but think back to all she had sacrificed for this world to grow. She had lost friends and allies making this shining beacon stayed lit. She had done everything in her power to protect her world, just what the Avatar was supposed to do. She had fought countless battles to protect her world from collapsing inwards and tearing itself apart. She thought back to her previous incarnation, who had spent his entire life building up the world from the war that had almost consumed it. Then there were the dozens if not hundreds of Avatars before her who had guarded the world from the threats that threatened the balance that kept the world in check. It was the Avatar's job to save the world. That was its purpose throughout time.

Each Avatar had a battle which defined them, a battle which tested their full ability as the Avatar. The previous Avatar, Aang was tested of his compassion for life. And he succeeded. Korra wouldn't succeed in hers. She doubted she would even survive it. Her battle will end in failure. She will fail the world. All the hard work and suffering the Avatar's before her had undergone will be made redundant by her. Korra wondered why the universe even bothered in the first place. Bothered to create life, bothered to send it down this path and when everything seemed brightest, send it plummeting down to destruction.

The old Korra, the one who hadn't fought a thousand battles emerged. The one who hadn't been worn down by years of service. It's not over yet. Not while she's still breathing. Korra clenched her fists, a fire lit inside her. She was still the Avatar, and if she won this final battle or not, she will not give up her world and the legacy of the Avatar without a fight.

Korra looked up at the threat descending on her. _The Avatar was ready_.

Its name was Yong Shi. At least, that's the name everyone knows it by. No one knows how they know that name. One day they just woke up and there it was. _Yong Shi, _in their heads. That was when it attacked. No one knows why it attacked either. It just started killing and destroying everything. Countryside, forest, city, nothing was exempt from Yong Shi's path of destruction. And nothing survived. Resistance rose against Yong Shi but it simply dealt with them and carried on. Not much was known about Yong Shi itself, nobody got close enough and survived to report what it looked like or how it levelled cities and armies but it was soon clear where it was heading. _Republic City._

The city was evacuated but Republic City was massive and there was no way everyone would get clear before Yong Shi arrived. And if Korra couldn't stop it, then there was probably nowhere in the world where the survivors could hide. No, Korra will stop Yong Shi, whatever it was. But it was so powerful. But Korra's the Avatar. It won't matter. Millions of people will perish if Yong Shi is allowed to run loose to add to the hundreds of thousands that have already been extinguished like candles. Korra was wrong, there was no recovering from this. Yong Shi will annihilate everything that stands. Yong Shi will level all of man's creations on the Earth and will paint the fields surrounding Republic City red with blood. Yong Shi is perfect. Yong Shi is almighty. Yong Shi is eternal.

How is it inside Korra's head? Korra had never seen anything like this before. She had never even seen Yong Shi but it was already in her head, messing around with her emotions. It felt like there was a shadow inside Korra's mind, leaving her like a scared child. Blind and alone. But that's what Korra is now. Blind and alone. Her friends and family were all gone. There was nothing left for her but being the Avatar.

But the Avatar was ready. It was all she had left.

Yong Shi swept over Republic City. Korra couldn't see it but she could see that darkness had swept over the city. Then a building exploded. There was a flash of light and he building had a hole blown through it. The tower seemed to move in slow motion but slowly it fell to the streets below like a dying giant.

Now buildings were exploding at random. There was a flash of light then the building would slice in half and plummet. Yong Shi was trying to draw Korra out. Korra sent a bright burst of flame into the air. If Yong Shi wanted her, it could have her. But not in the city.

Korra waited. She was standing in a rock pass outside Republic City. Plenty of earth to bend. Korra was going to need every asset possible.

Suddenly Korra felt an intense chill run through her body. She turned and there stood Yong Shi. Yong Shi resembled a woman with loud yellow hair and could have been beautiful if it wasn't for her mouth, which seemed to circle around the side of her head, and her nose, which there wasn't one. Yong Shi's mouth was twisted in a demonic smile, "I have to admit, I am so happy to finally meet you." Korra was about to reply with a snarky comeback when Yong Shi continued, "You taste _delicious_." This shut Korra up. A tongue which could have been a snake's emerged from Yong Shi's mouth and licked the place where there should have been lips. "I have devoured several of your kind who were fairly powerful but none of them tasted as good as you. _The Avatar!_ The most powerful being on this planet, well until I arrived." Yong Shi wasn't from this world?

"I could probably live off you for a few months without requiring additional sustenance but I would be the first to admit, my eyes were always bigger than my stomach!" Yong Shi laughed. It sounded like a pet shop gone crazy. Korra couldn't listen anymore. With a flick of her arm, she sent an arm of earth smashing into Yong Shi but when the earth made contact, the creature disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Korra heard that insane laugh from behind her and she turned, raising a shield of air just as a pillar of shadows smashed into her. The shield barely held but Korra was thrown back.

Korra managed to twist herself into a foot-first position so that when she hit the ground, manipulating the air so that her descent was slowed, she could push off and rocket towards Yong Shi. She covered herself in earth so that she was essentially a bullet aiming at a target. But Yong Shi laughed and with a flick of her hand, Korra was knocked back and again she hit the ground again, this time she was not in a good position. She managed to form a shield around herself again and while the impact sent giant vibrations through her bones, none of them broke.

Korra regained her feet quickly and sent squares of earth flying up at Yong Shi, but the creature dodged the attack and flew down towards Korra. Korra set off a burst of fire that encompassed Yong Shi but it died and Yong Shi continued its approach. Korra sent gusts of wind at Yong Shi but it was like Korra was really trying to throw air at it. No effect.

Yong Shi was ten metres away so Korra threw up a giant cube of earth which boxed Yong Shi in. But it easily broke through and reached into Korra's head. It was like Yong Shi was rifling through Korra's memories like a child sticking its hand in jelly, swirling its fingers around. Korra arched her back and her eyes went blue. Yong Shi screamed and was flung back, her hand exiting Korra's head. Yong Shi looked up at Korra, but instead of being put off, it looked like she was hungrier than ever, like a person who had just finished dinner looking up at dessert.

"I was right about you; you will be the best meal I've had in centuries!" But Korra couldn't hear the abomination. She was in the Avatar state. She had access to more power than she normally does but she loses control of her power. Avatar Aang, the previous Avatar had tried to teach her how to control the Avatar state, but Korra couldn't sever her ties to the world thereby opening all the chakras and gaining control over the cosmic energy in the universe, not back then. Now everyone she loved is gone. Now she could let them go. Korra closed her eyes and when she opened them, the Avatar state was hers to control.

Yong Shi noticed that something was different but before it could react, stone pillars trapped the creature by the neck, crushing against its windpipe, or whatever it had there. Yong Shi disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared wielding a ball of light. It exploded and Korra was sent flying. Korra gathered herself and threw a blast of fire at Yong Shi, distracting it while Korra built up the air around her. She sent them after Yong Shi who was dodging the fireball and it caught it. The air encompassed Yong Shi then was lit on fire by Korra's command. Yong Shi hesitated momentarily, which was all Korra needed. The flames were replaced by earth which trapped Yong Shi then Korra called the water from the nearby lake and it washed over Yong Shi, turning to ice. The prison seemed to hold then it exploded.

Yong Shi came out flying at Korra and the two came together with a crunch. They both plummeted towards the ground. Yong Shi simply stopped. One moment it was falling next it was just floating there. Korra kept falling though. She came to at the last possible second. She only just had time to get her bearings, form a ramp from the earth and slid down the slope. Years of experience brought Korra's reactions and her powers to their peak. If only it were enough.

Korra had only just slid to a stop when she was hit by another blast from Yong Shi. This time her shield didn't hold.

The blast left a large crater around Korra. The shield had managed to stop her from being incinerated on the spot. Yong Shi floated down to Korra. Korra was barely conscious but she could feel the coldness that announced that Yong Shi was close. As Korra regained consciousness she could hear Yong Shi chanting, "_Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!_"

A tear escaped her eye. It was over.

What happened next was out of Korra's control. Yong Shi was about to place her hand back in Korra's head when Korra opened her mouth and blue flame engulfed Yong Shi. Yong Shi stumbled backwards and Korra capitalised. She locked Yong Shi's limbs still with earthbending, moved up and placed her right hand to Yong Shi's forehead and her left to Yong Shi's chest. She was going to take Yong Shi's power away.

Yong Shi laughed.

The coldness in Korra's body overwhelmed her. Korra gasped and fell back. Yong Shi laughed as the Avatar convulsed on the ground. Yong Shi began chanting again, "_Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"_ Korra could see the lights going out around her but she was powerless to stop it. "_Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"_ Yong Shi reached inside Korra's head, "Yong Shi is _eternal!"_

Korra's eyes closed.

And Zei's eyes opened.

**Do not worry people, I am still writing Red vs. Blue Dissent. I just felt like writing about something else. I just finished watching Avatar the Last Airbender again and I am quite keen to write on a new story. So… yeah. If you like this so far, let me know!**


End file.
